greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 2 p.4-23 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) - Original 16:9 (HDTV) - Remastered | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 12.4 - Original 4.1 - Remastered | rank = 6 - Original 10 - Remastered }} "I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King!" is the 1st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Monkey D. Luffy is a young man determined to become the Pirate King. After a series of unexplained incidents he ends up sleeping inside a barrel which ends up being rescued by a passenger ship. The evil pirate Alvida invades the ship with her crew, including an enslaved boy named Coby. Luffy meets Coby and convinces him to fight for his own dream, which is to join the marines, no matter the consequences. Luffy starts to battle Alvida's crew using his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, which he gained after eating a Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu no Mi. After beating Alvida with one Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Luffy and Coby set sail to find the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Long Summary The series begins with a barrel floating in the water. Aboard a passenger ship, two sailors spot the barrel floating in the sea. The ship is hosting a formal dance for the rich passengers, and among them, a pretty young girl is invited to dance. The two sailors cast out a rope to reel the barrel in. When they pull it in, however, another sailor spots a pirate ship in the distance, a pink one - belonging to the pirate Alvida. The pirate ship, known as the Miss Love Duck, fires its cannons and the barrel is knocked out of the sailors' hands, sent rolling into the kitchen. Panic ensues as the pirate ship attacks the cruise vessel, and it pulls up beside it and the pirates board the cruise ship, led by Alvida. While pirates are attacking the ship, Coby, a young kid who is a essentially a slave of Alvida's, sneaks into the kitchen and notices the barrel. As he is rolling it away, several pirates come in and ask why he's sneaking around. They then proclaim that they are thirsty and just as one of the pirates is about to smash open the barrel with his fist, it bursts open and out jumps Monkey D. Luffy, shocking everybody . The pirates try to attack him, but they are easily defeated and flee, and Coby is intrigued by Luffy. Luffy and Coby head to the storage cellar of the ship and Luffy starts eating apples out of a crate. While in the cellar, Luffy asks if they are on a pirate ship. Coby replies that they are not, but rather on a cruise ship being attacked by pirates. Luffy then explains how his ship got destroyed in a whirlpool and how he barely survived by jumping into the barrel. Then, Coby explains how he ended up getting picked up by Alvida's pirates and how he has been their slave ever since. Luffy then mentions his dream, how he wants to become the Pirate King, which causes Coby to lose it, realizing that Luffy is a pirate. While this conversation is being held, Alvida's pirates tell their captain that there is a barrel monster aboard the ship, and are all oblivious to the fact that Nami is robbing them blind. Alvida bursts through the ceiling of the cellar and sees Luffy, mentioning how he actually isn't Roronoa Zoro. Luffy then asks who the fat lady is, infuriating Alvida. Alvida attacks but Luffy picks up Coby and launches himself out of the cellar, and onto the deck. He is attacked by Alvida's pirates but knocks them all out using a Gomu Gomu no Rocket attack. When everyone is shocked by this, Luffy explains that he is a rubber man who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. He says he wants to find One Piece and that he is currently looking for a crew, thinking that ten people is a good amount. Alvida asks Coby who the most beautiful woman in the world is. Alvida, who had trained Coby to stay by her side, was shocked when Coby, inspired by Luffy, stands up for himself and yells that Alvida is a smelly, fat, old hag. Alvida becomes livid and attacks. Her mace strikes Luffy right on the head, but he stays standing. Luffy then winds back and uses a Gomu Gomu no Pistol attack to send Alvida flying, defeating her with one hit. Luffy orders Alvida's remaining pirates to get a boat ready for him and Coby, and they jump into the boat and sail away, briefly seeing Nami in her boat as they head off. Sailing out into the great blue sea, Luffy asks about the pirate hunter Coby mentioned. Coby says that he was captured by the Marines, and Luffy announces his intention of asking him to join his crew. This causes Coby to lose it again. Luffy makes up his mind, saying that he will recruit Roronoa Zoro as his next member. While they are speaking, the scene changes to a nearby Marine base where there is a man with a green bandanna tied to a cross looking up. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga the setting was on a island, but in the anime was on the Miss Love Duck. *Nami appeared in this episode, while she doesn't actually appear until Chapter 8. *A scene shows Luffy and Coby in the cellar and Luffy is eating apples. *In the manga it shows Coby showing Luffy his boat for escaping, while the anime does not. *In the anime it shows a man with a green bandana tied up in a Marine Base. *Pandaman makes his first appearance being in the opening. *The first set of Eyecatchers premiered in this episode. Both of them were Luffy's, but Zoro's theme played first. *This is the first episode, but is not based on Chapter One. This would later be covered in Episode 4. *This is the first episode of the East Blue Saga. *This is the first episode of the Captain Morgan Arc. *This is the first episode to use We Are! as the opening. *This is the first episode to use Memories as the ending. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/one-piece/episode-1-english-dubbed/ Site Navigation Category:One Piece Category:One Piece Episodes Category:One Piece Season 1 Category:Episodes